27th Present's For You
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: Chanyeol harus melewati hari ulang tahunnya tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun yang dijadwalkan akan mengukuti pemotretan di New York bersama Kai namun ia tidak menyangka itu semua hanya bualan Baekhyun hingga ia mendapatkan kado paling mengesankan disepanjang hidupnya lalu menghabiskan malam panjang bersama dengan berbagi kehangatan/Special for daddy birthday's/ChanBaek/BL/Nc21/Oneshoot


**27th Present's for You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Hera Jung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special for 27th Chanyeol's birthday**

 **ChanBaaek**

 **.**

 **Nc21**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kotak itu berbentuk persegi empat berwarna hitam pekat dengan tulisan sebuah brand jam ternama didunia yang terbuat dari tinta emas. Chanyeol mengambil kotak berukuran tak lebih dari telapak tangannya dan membawanya masuk kekamar. Lama Chanyeol menatap kotak itu hingga akhirnya ia meletakkannya dimeja jati disamping ranjangnya. Kotak itu merupakan pemberian dari Kim Taeyeon.

Kalian tau jelas bukan siapa perempuan itu? Jika tidak mari kuberitahu. Ia adalah senior _EXO_ di agensi mereka yaitu _leader_ dari girl grup _Girl's Generation_ yang sama sama bernaung dibawah label _SM Enterteinment_ dan perempuan itu pernah terlibat skandal yang sengaja dibuat oleh _SM_ sebagai media play untuk mengalihkan perhatian masyarakat atas berita besar keluarnya Kris dan Luhan dari _EXO_ serta gugatan Kris yang dilayangkan ke _SM_ agar tidak semakin mencuat dipublik dan tidak menambah kerugian bagi perusahaan. Dan kalian tahu bukan siapa yang dipakai _SM_ sebagai pelancaran rencana pembohongan terbesarnya sebagai pembodohan publik?

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Orang yang sejak lama menjalin hubungan _backstreet_ dengan Chanyeol. Kalian tentu tahu bukan bahwa Chanyeol serta Baekhyun hanya butuh kontak mata selama 10 detik dan mereka bisa dekat hanya dalam 1 hari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu? Itu adalah definisi lain dari cinta pandangan pertama. Dalam 10 detik kau melakukan kontak mata lalu kau merasa ' _klik_ ' bisa jadi kalian memang akan ditakdirkan bersama. Bisa jadi bukan tentu pasti.

Dan Chanyeol tahu Taeyeon memiliki maksud lain dari kado yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di aula gedung perusahaan. Ia mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya yang kesekian kalinya dan merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan sikap dingin Chanyeol padanya, padahal menurut Chanyeol dia tidak ada keperluan dengan Taeyeon jadi untuk apa dia beramah tamah pada perempuan itu? Lagipula Chanyeol cukup kesal karena banyak _fans_ dari Taeyeon yang menyalahkan Baekhyun atas depresi yang pernah Taeyeon alami. Itu tidak salah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menjalankan skenario yang dibuat oleh agensinya karena ia telah melakukan kontrak dan menolak kebijakan atau apapun yang dibuat perusahaan sama sekali tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Taeyeon sesungguhnya sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol karena ia mengetahui hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kaum _LBGT_ mana yang tidak mengetahui tanda dan gelagat yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Selain itu desas sedus Taeyeon yang dicap _lesbian_ serta Baekhyun yang dicap _homosexual_ adalah salah satu alasan diantara alasan lainnya perusahaan memilih kedua orang itu sebagai bonekanya.

Hanya para _member_ dan _manager hyung_ yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dan _fans_ yang mencium gelagat mencurigakan sejak mereka _debut_ hingga sekarang. Termasuk Taeyeon adalah segelintir orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dan apa yang _fans_ Chanyeol serta Baekhyun katakan tidak semuanya salah, mereka memang benar dalam sebuah hubungan.

Chanyeol tak ingin memperdulikan hadiah itu terlalu jauh karena dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan dan dia harus _deadline_ dihari yang amat berharganya. Hari ulang tahunnya. Ia mencoba biasa saja dihari ulang tahunnya karena yang ia harapkan tidak seperti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya mengharapkan kekasihnya ada untuknya dan melupakan sejenak pekerjaan mereka yang sama sibuknya untuk pergi berkencan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Teman satu grup dan juga berstatus kekasihnya. Baekhyun terpaksa _transit_ kebandara pada pukul 3.00 AM untuk memenuhi jadwal pemotretan dengan _brand_ yang bekerja sama dengannya— _Prive_. Sekaligus melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah Vogue edisi december bersama Kai. Baekhyun dijadwalkan berangkat tanggal 28 namun karena ada jadwal EXO yang akan melakukan syuting untuk _reality show_ mereka serta akan dijadwalkan berangkat ke _Hawaii_ namun ditunda maka terpaksa tim dan manager memajukan keberangkatan Baekhyun ke _New York_ untuk melakukan pemotretan, itu yang Baekhyun katakan padanya. Ia pergi bersama Kai dan _Manager hyung_.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia harus profesional juga namun disisi lain dia sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk sandaran menghilangkan _stress_ nya dari jadwal syuting, pemotretan, mengolah instrumen dan lagu serta latihan bersama member. Sebenarnya pada hari ini yaitu pada tanggal 27 November mereka semua akan pergi ke _Hawaii_ namun tentu saja dibatalkan karena Baekhyun dan Kai yang harus segera berangkat. Chanyeol merasa lelahnya telah memuncak dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Baekhyun. Namun ia bisa apa?

Benar benar tidak ada yang spesial bahkan Baekhyun tidak dapat dihubungi sejak ia keluar dari _dorm_. Chanyeol mengantarnya hingga Baekhyun memasuki mobil dan masuk pula saat mobil yang membawa sang kekasih melesat jauh. Harusnya mereka melakukan _monday date_ pada tanggal 26 namun mereka terpaksa membatalkan rencana dikarenakan Chanyeol yang harus menghadiri perayaan ulang tahunnya dengan para _fans_ secara tertutup digedung _SM_.

Berpuluh kali Chanyeol mendial nomor Baekhyun pada panggilan 1 nya, mengiriminya pesan pribadi, meninggalkan komentar pada _post_ terakhir Baekhyun pada malam tadi. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengetikkan kalimat

' _Jangan lupa makan dan segera pulang, toben ingin bermain denganmu dan aku akan keluar untuk latihan ski bersama Sehun sebelum kencan kita karena disini telah turun salju pertama.'_

Tak butuh waktu lama bahkan hanya selang satu menit komentar Chanyeol menjadi serbuan penggemar mereka. Semua dari mereka adalah _shipper_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun atau yang biasa disebut _ChanBaek Shipper_. Persetan dengan Suho yang akan memarahinya yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang adalah hati yang cukup lega karena mereka semua memberikan Chanyeol kata kata tenang seperti

 _'Baekhyunnie tidak apa apa, oppa. Dia akan pulang untukmu.'_

 _'Aduh gemas, kenapa kamu lucu sekali, Chan ah? Wajahku terus terusan memerah padahal kalian yang merasakannya.'_

 _'Kapalku meluncurr'_

 _'ChanBaek is more than real. Omg.'_

 _'Semangat kerjanya, Yeol-a. Baekhyun juga melakukan dan merasakan hal yang sama. Kalian akan bertemu disaat yang tepat.'_

Merasa lupa waktu Chanyeol menarik dirinya untuk berdiri dari kasur dan menyudahi aktivitas membaca komentar dari _ChanBaek_ _shipper_ dan memilih turun untuk mengambil cemilan. Namun saat kakinya baru saja ingin menuruni tanggal ia dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang datang dari arah selatan dan segera merangkul bahunya. Oh jangan lupakan senyuman Sehun yang penuh arti itu.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu huh?" Chanyeol bertanya karena heran dan Sehun menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan komentar yang Chanyeol tinggalkan pada post terakhir Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya menyembunyikan malunya. " _Hyung,_ kau _gantle_ sekali. "

Sehun lagi lagi melemparkan ekspresi menggodanya yang sangat membuat Chanyeol malu. Mau bagaimana lagi dia memang nekat tadi karena bingung dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dihubungi dan ia berharap Baekhyun membuka akun _instagram_ nya di ponsel _manager_ mereka dan Kai yang ikut bersama Baekhyun dan ia dapat membacanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan komentar begitu, hyung? " tanya Sehun kemudian setelah mereka menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku hanya merindukannya, ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Itu membuatku khawatir. "

"Apa hyung tidak tahu ada fitur _DM_ pada _instagram_? Oh astaga. " Chanyeol memepuk dahinya namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali menarik tangannya. "Setidaknya itu sedikit menghiburku saat mereka mulai mengirimiku kalimat penenang. Itu membuatku sedikit lega dan percaya bahwa dia baik baik saja. "

"Dia memang baik baik saja, _hyung_. Jangan lupakan umurnya berapa, _brother_. " Komentar Sehun akan sikap _posesif_ Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Dia bahkan terjatuh saat membuka plastik pembungkus _lollipop_. Apa kau yakin? " Sehun terdiam sejenak. Tak lama Jongdae datang memasuki dapur dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Bajunya entah kemana, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya lesu.

"Ada apa denganmu heh?"

"Dimana Suho hyung? " tanya Jongdae tidak mengidahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan malah balik bertanya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya aneh.

"Mana kutahu. Aku saja baru dari kamar dan baru berjumpa dengan Sehun. "

"Baekhyun? "

Chanyeol menghela nafas jengkel.

"Dia kan pergi ke _New_ _York_! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan keberangkatannya pada 5 jam terakhir? "

Jongdae mengangguk tanpa bersalah lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Namun sebelum benar pergi dia berbalik dan melemparkan senyum mengejek pada Chanyeol.

"Kasian yang ditinggal dihari spesial. Dia pasti akan pergi bersama _seme_ bule yang _hot_ dan ber—"

 **Dugh**

"—Ya! Aku hanya bercanda! " Jongdae mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sebuah jeruk dan pelakunya tentu saja Chanyeol. Lalu disusul dengan Sehun yang mentertawakannya sambil menunjuk nunjuk Jongdae yang wajahnya sangat jelek sekarang.

.

.

.

\- _Other side's_

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya? Aku sungguh kasihan dengan Chanyeol _hyung_. Lihatlah komentarnya pada _posting_ anmu. " Baekhyun menatap Kai yang baru saja menyuarakan opininya tentang rencananya.

"Apa aku bisa membatalkan semuanya disaat aku telah bertindak sejauh ini? Kita bahkan membohonginya untuk jadwal pemotretan yang sebenarnya sudah kita lakukan. "

"Dan itu telah resmi dikeluarkan oleh pihak _Vogue_ sendiri, tapi Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak mengetahuinya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kita tidak mungkin akan melakukan jadwal pemotretan ke _New_ _York_ dalam waktu dekat. Apa tidak pernah ia berpikir secara rasional bahwa orang yang bergerak dalam bidang seni itu memiliki kreatifitas yang tinggi? Bisa saja tim kreatif membuat suasana sama persis seperti kota aslinya tanpa harus pergi ke tempat itu. Aku benar benar merasa dia bodoh."

Kai benar benar merasa jengkel akan kebodohan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat alami tanpa dibuat buat. Oh Kai kau jahat sekali.

"Dia terlalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk membuka artikel. " Baekhyun membela sang kekasih membuat Kai menyipitkan matanya. "Kalian senang sekali saling membela. Dasar budak cinta."

 **Dukk**

"Aw! Kenapa kau menendangku? " Kai memegangi kakinya yang terkena tendangan Baekhyun pada tulang keringnya.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan bicara. "

"Tapi kalian selalu menohokku. "

"Kau yang menohok Chanyeol, bukan kami yang menohokmu. " Dan Kai mencibir akan itu. "Kau bahkan sangat mengesalkan dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membantumu lebih jauh karena aku cukup kesal dengan ucapan terakhirmu. "

"Maka yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah menyumbangkan semua koleksi _gucci_ mu pada tunawisma. "

"YAH, _HYUNG_. KENAPA KAU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI?! "

.

.

.

Kai mengikuti arah kaki Baekhyun yang terus berkeliling disebuah toko khusus sepatu pria _brand_ _adidas_. Kaki berisi Baekhyun terus berjinjit dan tangannya menunjuk nunjuk sebuah sepatu dibagian paling teratas dan Kai memanggil karyawan untuk mengambil satu jenis sepatu yang sama pada Baekhyun didalam lemari lain.

"Chanyeol pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia menyukai ini dan akan membelinya saat ia ada waktu luang untuk kemari. " Ujar Baekhyun seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan yang ditunjukkan Kai padanya. "Itu keren _hyung_. " Komentar Kai setelah karyawan toko itu menghampiri mereka dengan sepasang sepatu yang sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? " Tanya Baekhyun. Kai mengambil sebelah sepatu itu dan melihat _design_ nya lebih dekat lalu membalik telapaknya untuk melihat ukuran sepatunya. Dan ukuran itu lebih 1 angka dari ukuran kaki Chanyeol dan itu bukan masalah.

"Aku suka warnanya. " Komentar Kai kemudian setelah menaruh kembali sepatu itu ditangan karyawan yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum pada mereka. "Kuning adalah warna kesukaanku, dan disini ada aksen abu abu serta hitam. Kemarin Chanyeol berkata padaku bahwa ia akan memakai benda kesukaanku pada ulangtahunnya dan aku akan membelikan yang ia inginkan. "

"Woah, kau baik sekali. "

"Apakah produk ini memiliki memiliki warna lain tapi dengan _design_ yang sama? "

"Ada, tuan. Mari saya perlihatkan warna lain. " Dan mereka mengikuti arah jalan karyawan itu dan berhenti disebuah rak penyimpanan sepatu besar berwarna hitam dan wanita itu mengambil beberapa kotak dengan kode yang berbeda lalu membawanya ke meja ditengah toko. Ia membuka 3 kotak itu dan Baekhyun mengambil sebuah sepatu dengan corak merah muda dengan aksen abu abu hitam tentu saja lalu ia dengan final membeli dua pasang sepatu itu untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini temani aku untuk membeli beberapa hadiah lain, dan tidak ada keluhan atau bajumu akan berakhir ditangan mereka yang lebih membutuhkan. " Dan Kai hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun sama saja seperti Chanyeol. Suka memaksanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyenderkan bahunya saat perkerjaannya berjalan berjalan seperti biasa dan ia menjalankannya dengan baik seperti biasa pula. Yang beda hanyalah orang orang yang lebih memperhatikannya karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol bingung dan tidak fokus adalah pikirannya yang kemana mana terutama tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabarnya?

Dan hingga malam begini ia tidak dapat dihubungi. Kai pun demikian dan termasuk juga _manager_ _hyung_. Chanyeol risau. Ia takut terjadi apa apa pada mereka semua terutama Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tidak akan bisa tanpa Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol.

 **Tok tok tok**

Chanyeol mencoba menutup matanya namun pintu kamarnya diketuk dan ia dengan segenap hati melirik jam dinding. Waktu akan menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan seseorang mengganggu istirahatnya. Dengan berdecak Chanyeol membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang dihadapnnya. Matanya langsung melebar, hatinya bergemuruh.

Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Baekhyun. Kekasih cantiknya yang sekarang berdiri dibadapannya dengan sebuket bunga serta beberapa tas belanja lain dikakinya. Dikedua tangannya terdapat kue ulang tahun bertema alat alat instrumen.

" _Saengil cukhae hamnida, saengil cukhae hamnida, saranghaneun Chanyeollie yoda, saengil cukhae hamnida~_ "

Baekhyun menyanyikannya sebuah lagu ulang tahun dengan suara merdunya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, bibirnya terlalu kaku dan ia tidak bisa lepas dari keterkejutannya. Bagaimana bisa ia disini? Bukankah ia pergi ke _New_ _York_? Ia tidak akan menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan dengan hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam walau jarak yang ditempuh dari _Seoul_ ke _New_ _York_ cukup cepat dengan kecepatan 500 mph atau setara dengan 30 menit waktu taksi.

" _Make a wish_ , Chanyeolla! " Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu menuruti ucapan Baekhyun lalu meniup lembut lilinnya. Chanyeol ingin menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya namun Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Bawa dulu ini semua masuk. " Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara lalu melakukan perintah sang _Prince(ss)._ Setelah meletakkan 5 buah _paper_ _bag_ beserta buket bunga dan kue ulang tahunnya pada meja Chanyeol langsung menghambur pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Meneghelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher dan menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar pada tubuh lembut Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang ia ayunkan dan terkesan sangat manja membuat Baekhyun gemas lalu mengusak kepala Chanyeol yang tenggelam pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku akan mengunci pintu dulu. " Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka lalu membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk diranjang mereka. Kamar ini hanya memiliki satu ranjang, berbeda dengan kamar pada _member_ yang mempunyai dua ranjang. Jangan kalian lupakan bahwa Chanyeol serta Baekhyun memang berbeda. Jika orang lain berada dalam status pertemanan maka mereka berada dalam hubungan cinta.

"Kau kemana saja, Baek? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi? "

"Aku hanya berjalan jalan keluar kota bersama Kai untuk merencanakan kejutan untukmu. Apakah ini berhasil mengejutkanmu? "

"Ini lebih dari mengejutkan, Baek. Aku akan mengalami frustrasi saat kau tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali dan ponsel Jongin serta _manager_ _hyung_ pun demikian dan pada malamnya seseorang mengetuk pintu dan membuatku ingin mengumpat lalu setelah dibuka ternyata adalah kekasih mungilku yang memberiku kejutan. "

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan jelas omongan Chanyeol yang lebih menjurus seperti sedang melakukan _rap_ dan ia tertawa, menampilkan _puppy_ _eyes_ nya yang menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak yang Chanyeol sukai didunia ini.

"Aku membelikanmu ini. " Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja dimana Chanyeol meletakkan hadiah hadiah pemberiannya lalu menaruhnya dihadapan Chanyeol dan dirinya. Chanyeol membuka itu dengan pelan. Kado pertama adalah sebuah _perfume_ _merk Paris Holton_ dengan aroma maskulin yang Chanyeol pikir akan menambah kesan menakjubkan saat ia menggunakannya sesaat sebelum bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Beralih pada kado kedua ia mendaptkan sebuah mainan _Santa_ _Claus_ dengan kaca bulat dan bisa berputar, saat menekan tombol on maka ia akan berputar dan salju akan turun serta musik khas natal akan mengalun lembut. Pada kado ketiga dan empat Chanyeol mendaptkan sebuah _album_ khusus yang terdapat kumpulan lagu lagu ciptaannya yang menggambarkan dirinya dan Baekhyun serta sebuah tiket konser _Coldplay_ yang akan segera diselenggarakan di Jepang pada awal tahun 2019 di _Bangkok_.

Beralih pada kado kelima ia mendaptkan sepasang sepatu yang sangat ia idamkan. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menghujami Baekhyun dengan pelukan dan ciumannya. Bibirnya tidak hentinya menggumamkan kata kagum dan terimakasih. Baekhyun tahu segala yang membuat Chanyeol terkesan dan ia merasa berharga akan itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau benar benar membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Ini sangat mengesankan. " Baekhyun tersenyum puas akan reaksi kekasih raksasanya.

"Aku akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik padamu, _my_ _yoda_. " Chanyeo tidak tahan. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan mengecup dada bidang itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau benar benar, Baek. Kau mau aku cemas? " Dan Chanyeol akan tetap kembali pada topik yang membuatnya hampir frustrasi. Ia tidak akan menghentikan pertanyaan hingga lawan biacaranya menjawab.

"Aku ingin membuatmu serangan jantung. " Dan selanjutnya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah meggelitiki Baekhyun hingga mereka tertawa dan terjatuh ke ranjang dengan tawa mereka lalu berakhir dengan posisi Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun.

Mata mereka bertemu, menghadirkan perasaan meggelitik namun menyenangkan. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, sayang. " Dan bibir mereka menyatu. Menyalurkan kehangatan serta cinta dengan sasapan lembut namun menuntun. Tak lama cumbuan itu berubah menjadi pangutan yang lebih panas dan menuntun, Chanyeol menyalurkan lidahnya untuk dijilat oleh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun malakukannya. Tak lama setelah Chanyeol terbuai dan terangsang, Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu. Mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol.

"Kado terindahku sebenarnya adalah dirimu. Kau lebih dari apapun. " Baekhyun tersipu dan mengambur pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Dan ini semua sangat mengesankan. Terutama dirimu. "

"Jadi apa kejutanku berhasil? " Baekhyun menarik wajahnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih dikalungkan pada leher Chanyeol.

"Sangat, sayang. Kau memang yang terbaik. " Dan Baekhyun membungkam Chanyeol dengan bibir tipisnya. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut, dengan senang hati ia membalas dan menuntun lebih pautan mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, tangan besar itu metambat kedalam _sweater_ yang Baekhyun kenakan. Mencari tonjolan kesukaannya dan ia mendaptkannya.

"Eungh, Chan.. " Baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat Chanyeol memelintir putingnya.

"Shh... C-cukup Chan. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu lagi padamu. " Baekhyun berujar membuat Chanyeol terhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol keluar kamar mereka dan menariknya hingga ketaman belakang _dorm_ mereka. Area yang cukup luas dan pas untuk bermain sepak bola ataupun _golf_ dan menikmati pesta pada sore hari dengan panggangan _barbeque_. Dan juga sangat pas untuk dijadikan tempat bermesraan pada malam hari tentu saja.

Baekhyun berbalik sesaat sebelum Chanyeol tersadar sepenuhnya, ia menutup mata Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya lalu menuntun Chanyeol berjalan dengan ia dibelakangnya.

Saat Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari kulitnya, Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan.

"KEJUTAN!"

Chanyeol membola saat mendapati teman teman yang telah seperti keluarganya berada dihadapannya lengkap dengan aksesoris pesta ulang tahun seperti yang dipakai anak anak pada acara pesta mereka ketika mereka belum genap berumur 15 tahun. Chanyeol tertawa melihat Sehun yang menggerutu dengan pipi yang penuh coretan serta tangannya yang menggenggam tali yang terdapat banyak balon warna warni. Seperti suasana hatinya sekarang.

" _Make a wish_ , Chanyeol. "

Ucap sang leader yang pegal memegang kue ulang tahun yang besar karena Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menatapnya dan malah mentertawai Sehun. Setelah cubitan dipanggangnya yang tak lain adalah ulah sang lelaki kecilnya. Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

Doanya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia meminta semoga orang yang ia sayangi selalu diberkati tuhan dan dirinya selalu sehat dan ia mendoakan Baekhyun dan dirinya agar akan tetap bisa bersama sama sampai maut memisahkan. Chanyeol meng _amen_ kan doanya lalu meniup lilin dan kemudian tepuk tangan dari para member menjadi penyebab Chanyeol tergalak. Kalian tentu saja tahu bukan bahwa Chanyeol akan mentertawakan apa saja bahkan saat tidak ada yang menganggap itu lucu? _Humor_ _n_ ya sangat payah kalau kata Sehun.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah seruan dari Kai.

" _CIUM ORANG YANG MEMBERIKAN IDE INI SEMUA SEHINGGA MEMBUATMU TERKESAN, HYUNG!_ "

Semua terdiam. "Itu Baekhyun _hyung_. "

Sehun menjawab dengan enteng. Seenteng pikirannya yang tidak terlalu dalam memikirkan sesuatu seperti para hyungnya. Semua orang terdiam kemudian Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia ingin mendekati Baekhyun namun Suho lebih dulu mengintrupsi mereka.

"Baiklah, anak anak. Saatnya untuk tidur, kita tinggalkan kedua orang ini dengan segala urusannya. Mari makan kuenya! " Suho memberi Chanyeol tatapan memicing sebelum menyeret mereka semua untuk masuk dan menyisakan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol berdua disana. Ya. Hanya berdua.

Sepeninggalan mereka semua Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun duduk dirumput dengan kepala mengadah pada langit.

"Mereka indah bukan? " Chanyeol bersuara membuat Baekhyun bergumam membenarkan.

Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengcupnya lama lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pada rumput halus itu lalu diikuti Baekhyun disampingnya. Tangan Baekhyun masih diperutnya dan tangan sebelah kirinya digenggam oleh tangan hangat Chanyeol. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol sekarang menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Sungguh cepat gerakannya.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan menggairahkan membuat Baekhyun meleguh lembut dan Chanyeol semakin terangsang itu. Tak mau semakin terangsang Chanyeol pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu kembali pada posisinya.

 **Duarr**

 **Kretekk**

 **Duar** **duar**

Itu suara kembang api. Kembang api besar adalah bagian terakhir rencananya yang merupakan usulan dari Minseok agar malam Chanyeol menjadi sangat berkesan lalu Kai serta Sehun yang merupakan _maknae_ akan dengan senang hati menyalakannya dihalaman depan _dorm_. Kembang apinya sangat besar. Mereka terlihat sangat indah. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang bersinar sangat terang. Chanyeol kembali jatuh dan terjatuh kedalam pesona luar biasa Baekhyun yang membiusnya.

Ia memirigkan tubuhnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun kembali. Ciuman lembut yang berakhir dengan panas. Setelah 15 menit merasa sesak Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan mereka terduduk dengan Baekhyun yang berada pada pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelai pipi Chanyeol dan memberinya senyuman terbaiknya.

Sumpah demi apapun! Chanyeol diabetes!

"Baek, sesungguhnya aku sangat tersanjung dengan semua ini tapi satu yang aku ingin kau tahu bahwa dari semua ini yang begitu mengagumkan adalah dirimu. Saat aku membuka mata ketika kau melepaskan ciuman kita, kau bahkan telah bersinar dengan sangat terang. "

Ucapan jujur Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memerah. Ia memeluk Chanyeollie-nya dan menaruh dagunya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Kado terakhirmu, apa kau mau mengetahuinya? "

Chanyeol mengrenyit.

"Ada lagi? "

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah yang paling kau sukai. "

"Apa itu, sayang? "

Baekhyun berdiri dan membawa Chanyeol kembali memasuki _dorm_. Masalah semua kue dan balon tentu saja telah para _member_ bawa masuk dan mereka dengan senang hati menghabiskan kue ulang tahun Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin bingung saat Baekhyun membawanya menuju kamar mereka lalu menyuruhnya menunggu dan Baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi dengan membawa _paper_ _bag_ putih dengan tulisan _puppu store._

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak henti hentinya tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendaptkan ssmua ini, ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan apalagi melihat Baekhyun dibawah sinar kemerlap kembang api tadi. Itu sangat indah dan ia tidak bisa untuk melupakan itu semua.

Chanyeol mengemaskan barang barangnya yang merupakan kado dari Baekhyun lalu tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan Baekhyun dengan baju _cosplay_ kucingnya.

Rok super pendek, wig hitam panjang lurus sepinggang, buntut mainannya, bando kucingnya, _legging_ jaring seksi yang menghias kaki indahnya serta kalung rantai pada lehernya.

"Kado terakhirnya adalah aku, Yeol _Daddy_. "

Chanyeol ternganga. Baekhyun sangat seksi demi apapun ia jauh lebih seksi dari _cosplay_ Jepang.

"Maka nikmati aku hingga kau puas. Aku akan melayanimu dan mendesahkan namamu, malam ini aku seutuhnya milikmu. "

Chanyeol menegang. Demi apapun. Baekhyun benar benar. Dan ia kehabisan kata kata akan itu semua. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya lalu mengelus dada Chanyeol dengan sensual.

"JANGAN TERLALU BERISIK MALAM INI, AKU AKAN ISTIRAHAT KARENA SANGAT LELAH JIKA KALIAN SANGAT BERISIK MAKA AKU AKAN MEMISAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK TIDAK LAGI TIDUR DISATU RUANGAN DAN TIDAK BISA LAGI MELAKUKAN ITU! "

Dan itu adalah teriakan Suho.

Chanyeol berdecak tak suka. Tanpa aba aba ia menyerang Baekhyun dan menindihnya lalu mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun. Menyambar bibirnya dengan kasar melumatnya dengan dalam.

Tanpa mengidahkan teriakan dan ancamam Suho Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melewati malam mereka dengan panas serta dipenuhi erangan dan desahan seksi Baekhyun.

Setelah 2 jam menggagahinya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kewalahan lalu membalikkam tubuhnya lalu penis Chanyeol kembali memasuki pusat tubuhnya dan bergerak seperti orang kesetanan. Baekhyun tak henti hentinya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara seksinya.

Tubuhnya tersentak keatas saat Chanyeol menambah kecepatan hingga bunyi kecipak terdengar sangat kuat dari kamar mereka hingga terdengar hingga kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa ngeri dan tidak bisa tidur terbalik dengan Kai yang justru menganggap suara itu sebagai lagu penghantar tidurnya.

Lubang Baekhyun terasa menjepit miliknya dengan sangat kuat dan Chanyeol semakin gencar meggerakkan pinggangnya sebagai pria jantan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena demi apapun rasanya sangat luar biasa apalagi stamina Chanyeol bertambah lebih kuat dari biasanya. Ranjang berdecit dan suara penyatuan kulit khas orang bercinta terdengar nyaring.

Para _member_ tidak ada yang tidur kecuali Kai. _Manager_ _hyung_ tidak di _dorm_. Dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun akan semakin menggila dengan aktivitas panas mereka.

"Kita akan menghabiskan hingga jam 12 saja karena besok kita akan terbang ke _Hawaii_ dan kita akan melanjutkannya disana, _baby_. "

Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sambil mengecup punggung putih Baekhyun yang penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Eumhh... Terserah padamu, ahh " Baekhyun menjawab dengan kesusahan tak lama mereka kembali mencapai pelepasan bersama untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Chanhh... Aku"

"Bersama. AH! "

Pelepasan yang luar biasa.

"Luar biasa. Ini semua luar bisa, Baek. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu. "

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Yeol _yoda_. "

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayangku. "

"Uh-hm.. "

"Tidurlah, _baby_. "

Dan mata mereka terpejam bahkan sekarang masih pukul 11 malam dan Baekhyun bersukur ketika Chanyeol tidak benar menungganginya hingga pukul 12 malam atau ia akan kehabisan stamina untuk besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

A/N : hello~ sebenarnya mau post pas tanggal 27 tapi wifi dirumah jaringannya susah banget dan buka ffn pun ga bisa dan yaudah deh terpaksa dipost hari ini dan maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan dan ini oneshoot ya bukan Chaptered, cuma bermodal hayalan dan akhirnya berakhir dengan ngetik ini dan berharap aslinya lebih indah dari khayalanku ttg ChanBaek dihari ultah Cy hehe

Jadi gimana tanggapan kalian? Kalau emang misalnya tanggapan kalian bilangbga bagus akan aku hapus kok hehe

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan dan lain cerita guys, selamat malam para para

Salam cb is real uwu~

Love and peace


End file.
